Lovesick
by manganime98
Summary: Chrome loves Mukuro, but he sees her only as a tool. However, while Chrome is caught up with her obsession with Mukuro, she fails to notice a certain Disciplinary Leader's love for her. And he will fight for it. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn or any of the Characters inside of it.**_

_**Dedicated to WeareMadland =) **_

_**Congrats on getting it right!**_

_**Dokuro**_

Chrome Dokuro stared longingly at that beloved face of hers. She loved him, but she did not dare tell him. He was breathtakingly beautiful, but he was also the devil. She was no fool; she knew that he wasn't innocent or the angel he pretended to be. But she didn't care. She loved him.

_**Rokudo**_

Mukuro Rokudo chuckled darkly, his red eye glinting. Oh, it was so _easy,_ so very easy to lure that girl to him. He didn't like her, she was pathetic. He had saved her, only to his own needs. He used her to get himself out of Vendice every now and then. It was ever so boring in that water tank. He had nothing to do but sit in there and shrivel up like a pickle. If she had gotten a little backbone, say, like M.M, then she would have been more fun to play with, more… more fun to _break._ But sometimes, the best ones to toy with were the weak ones.

_**Hibari **_

The herbivore and his sad little pet made him _sick._ The pet, she was not that much, for all she did was nod, not speak, gave him his space and understood what he wanted- which was to leave him alone, not like any of the other herbivorous people, who always followed him around.

He appreciated that.

The pineapple herbivore himself however, that was an entirely different case. He was annoying, did not respect his beloved Nami chuu, and always crowded. He also never shut up and the worst part was, not matter how hard he tried, Kyoya could _not beat him. _Kyoya could never force him to fight him seriously, and the very first fight with him, he had_ lost. _He had been defeated by a stupid pineapple herbivore because of his pathetic Sakura-tree-whatever-the-hell-it-was sickness. Even worse, the pineapple was defeated by _Sawada Tsunayoshi, _the herbivore that shrieked and screamed every time Kyoya came into view. It made Kyoya want to vomit like a cowardly herbivore.

Seriously.

_**Dokuro**_

**Chrome. **

Chrome snapped out of her daze. She fumbled to get her trident to communicate with him more efficiently, to make him use less energy to talk to her. _Yes, Mukuro-sama?_

**My cute Chrome, how sweet of you to stay by me. I believe that Ken and Chikusa have already left me. **

_Oh, no, Mukuro-sama,_ she thought quickly to assure him. _Ken and Chikusa are too good for that. _ Ken and Chikusa would never in a billion years leave Mukuro-sama. Ever. She heard him chuckle mysteriously.

**My cute Chrome. You are too good for me. ** Chrome blinked when she heard his energy dying. _Mukuro-sama, you should go too before you waste your energy talking to someone like me. _ She closed her mind to try and send some of her power to him so he would not be tired after this conversation.

** Kufufufu. My dear, sweet, little Chrome. Thank you. I shall rest now. I am tired. **She nodded hurriedly before wishing him a good sleep. As he faded away, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She focused on her trident, her Vongola ring alight with flame. She sent as much power she could to Mukuro-sama.

**My dear, dear, little Chrome. Thank you for the pleasant surprise. **Chrome blinked; she hadn't expected Mukuro-sama to reply. _No Mukuro-sama. Thank you for saving me. _ He chuckled again.

**Kufufufu. When I come to talk, please reply. I love hearing your voice Chrome. **

She swooned.

_**Rokudo**_

After he retreated, he flung her 'pleasant surprise' away. Such a teeny bit of power was of no use to him. He sighed, creating bubbles in his tank. His power wasn't even half gone, it was just he had to use such a sickly sweet voice on her and she just _couldn't _make a good conversation.

He sighed once more. He wanted her to have a little more backbone before he broke her. This was just….

_ Pathetic. _

_**Hibari**_

Kyoya was walking though the emptied building, looking if his arch-nemesis was still there. He saw the girl sitting alone. She was wearing only her white flimsy dress, which rode high above her thighs.

He paused in the doorway. Suddenly, she fumbled for her trident. Kyoya was mildly surprised. He didn't think that she would notice him. He wondered if she was going to attack him. He balanced himself on his toes in case she suddenly attacked.

But she did nothing of that sort.

She just sat there with her eyes closed; gripping the trident tightly like it was her lifeline. She was mouthing words while she was doing her weird meditation thing.

After a while, she opened her eyes and lit her ring. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. What was this unpredictable herbivore going to do now?

She raised her trident and soon the flame died away. Kyoya was annoyed. He was getting his guard up for nothing.

"Herbivore." He stated, stepping into the room. She squeaked and grabbed her jacket.

"W-w-w-what?" She stared at him, looking terrified. A blush came onto her face and she dashed into the other room. Kyoya blinked. _What on earth?_

He came into the other room and a moldy pillow flew into his face with a soft _thump. _It slowly slid off his face. He glared at the herbivore.

"P-P-P-Pervert!" She squeaked. And threw another pillow before raising her trident and making herself dissolve into mist.

He dodged the –ugh- unsanitary and disgusting pillow before running to the far side of the room.

He grabbed her-still hidden in the mist- and threw her against the wall and pressed a tonfa to her throat.

"Herbivore. I'll bite you to death. Why did you throw the pillow?" She stared at him, her big eye reminding him of an owl. He shook her.

"Do not make me repeat myself, small animal." He was quickly getting annoyed of her and decided to change his entire view of her. She was not tolerable anymore. She was just another annoying small animal.

"I-Um- You- I'm wearing only this!" she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face as well as she could over his arm and tonfa.

He looked down. And pink settled over his face. He stumbled away.

"Get something to wear." He ordered her, but still looking away.

"I can't." He looked at her incredulously before turning away again. "Why?"

"They-They's still in the basin." She mumbled. She wrapped her jacket around herself. It didn't help much. The small green jacket was tiny.

Kyoya walked over to her and took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

She looked up.

And he was captivated by her eyes.

_**Dokuro**_

She didn't know how long he was there, but he suddenly barged in. And was mortified. How long had he stood there? Was he a stalker? Did he want to fight? Was he perverted?

Somehow, none of these fit him. She looked up at him and he froze. She blinked, and waved a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and glared at her. But he had such a cute pout when he did that, so she couldn't help it.

She giggled.

He glared at her before snapping. "What are you laughing about, annoying herbivore?" She giggled again at his funny nickname.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Cloud Person." She said and wrapped the jacket around herself a little tighter. His face softened a little before he turned to leave. She blinked.

"Ah, Cloud Person, your jacket!" She shrugged off the jacket hurriedly and tried to hand it to him. However, he was already far away from her.

"Cloud Person!" He walked away as if he didn't hear her. She ran over to the doorway and saw him jump off the balcony and landed nimbly on his feet. She made her way to the edge quickly and stood on her toes to see over the railing.

And his voice floated up to meet her.

"Keep it."

And that was the start of their unusual relationship.

_**One Year Later**_

_**Dokuro**_

She clutched her trident tightly and sank to her knees. Her Mukuro-sama was at long last free. She squeezed her eye shut and tears overflowed out. An arm went around her shoulder and helped her stand. She looked and saw Cloud Person.

"Why are you crying?" She smiled through her tears.

"Mukuro-sama is free." She stated simply, smiling. He nodded understandingly.

"You do not want him to be free." she shook her head.

"No! Mukuro-sama should be free! He has been trapped there for a long time." He stiffened. She stared at him, wondering what she had done wrong.

He took his arm away and nodded rigidly. "I see. I shall go back to Nami chuu." He turned and left.

She stared at his retreating back and was unsure whether or not she should run after him and ask him what was wrong. But she was distracted by Boss' box animal Nuts, who tackled the back of her calves.

"Meep!" She squeaked as she went down.

"Rawr!"

"Chrome-chan!"

_**Rokudo **_

Mukuro stretched out his limbs, finally free of his pitiful cage. He sighed contently. Now all he had to do was find his apprentice and do the one thing he was hoping for the longest time.

Well, two things actually.

The first was to annihilate Sawada Tsunayoshi and all of his sad little friends. The second was to leave his oh-so-cute Chrome. He smiled and cracked his knuckles.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._

_**Hibari**_

He was silently fuming. The girl liked that pineapple herbivore; he could see it plainly in her eyes.

Kyoya walked away and stood in his beloved disciplinary room. He quietly sat down, brought out his papers, and started to finish his work. Tetsu came in.

"Kyo-san." He said, and handed him a fresh stack of papers. Kyoya sighed mentally but nodded at Testu. As he left, Kyoya stared dumbly at the new stack of papers.

He stood up to get a cup of green tea. He sat down and drank it. He breathed in deeply.

This was good. This was mature. This was calming. Work always calmed him down, aside from biting an herbivore to death.

However, that was not what the inner Kyoya wanted to do. He wanted to go and bite that pineapple herbivore to death. And he was sure that now he could because he had been training with the Cavallone herbivore. And no matter how annoying the Cavallone herbivore was, he was a good teacher, and he was strong. But he couldn't, because the pineapple herbivore was still stuck in the fish tank.

And a thought struck him. The herbivore was out. He smiled, picked up his tonfas and dialed Testu to pick him up. Finally he could bite him. And bite him painfully. Because the herbivore was out. He smiled as he heard Testu pick up.

{Kyo-san?} Kyoya gritted his teeth to avoid a chuckle from slipping past his lips.

_The herbivore was out._

_**Dokuro**_

Mukuro had left her. Chikusa had left her. Ken had left her. They all had left, leaving only a note and a new set of clothes. She stared at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She dumbly picked up her new set of clothes and walked over to the disciplinary room where she and Cloud person often sat in comfortable silence. But nobody was there.

She sat down on the couch and breathed out; breathed out all her grief, her loss, and her sadness until she was nothing. She was an empty shell with no feelings.

Then she breathed in, and all her emotions rushed back into her. Her sorrow, anguish, and pain filled her until it was overwhelming.

And she broke down into a heap of tears.

_**Rokudo**_

Oh, when he saw her by using his mind and saw her break down, it was just… delicious. That was one of the reasons why he loved breaking the weak ones. It was because they always reacted differently than the others.

If it was M.M for example, she would probably flounce, pout, flip her hair, and hate him for all her life. Then she would hunt him down and try to kill him and make sure that he was going to be scarred for life.

However, if it was someone weak, they reacted to this differently. Once, there was a girl who responded to this so differently that she lost her feelings. They didn't have any emotions left. They just looked around with no emotion on their face and no feelings left.

Another committed suicide while video chatting with her ex-boyfriend. Her note said: "Since you have left me, I am heartbroken. I feel nothing so there is nothing for me left here. I won't feel happiness, pleasure, or sadness anymore because you stole my heart and broke it." And hung herself with her sheets.

Mukuro smiled sadistically, already anticipating what 'his cute Chrome' would do.

"Kufufufufu…"

_**Hibari**_

He was going to kill that herbivore.

When he had come back, due to the baby's insisting, he found out that Chrome was enrolled into Nami Chuu. And she had no choice; they had kicked her out unceremoniously. However, although she seemed like she had no feelings left when he saw her, he saw Chrome slowly heal.

He sighed in relief. It was ok. She wasn't going to do anything stupid. Like committing suicide.

Hopefully.

Because he could see that she was already shaken up, and it would only take another small incident with her beloved 'Mukuro-sama' and she would go nuts.

He ran his fingers through his hair when he sat on the roof of the school.

He stared into the clouds. Kyoya closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. And he heard his phone ring. He sighed irritably, took out his phone, and picked up. "Hello?"

{Kufufufu. Kyoya, what's with that tone?} Kyoya perked up.

"Herbivore. Where are you?" He growled into the phone. Another laugh.

{Oya oya Kyoya-kun. No need to be so harsh.} Kyoya growled even more.

"Where. The hell. Are you?" He snarled. He was going to kill that herbivore. Literally.

{Kufufufu. It's for me to know and for you to find out!} He sang. Kyoya growled as he heard the line cut off. He was going to hunt him down and kill him. He put down his phone and lay back. He heard a ding indicating a text message.

He peered into the tiny screen and froze when he read the text.

_ Time's ticking Kyoya-kun. I'm about to have some fun._

Kyoya's blood ran cold. He stood up quickly and grabbed his tonfas. "_Chrome!_"

_**Dokuro **_

Chrome walked around the school despondently. She sat down on the bench and stared at the trident in her bag. It was so, very precious to her. Mukuro-sama had given it to her as a gift. It was the only thing to remember her of the good times with Mukuro-sama, Chikusa, and Ken. Even M.M.

She sighed and heard her phone beep. She looked down at her phone and trembled at the text.

_I'm back, my sweet little Chrome. _

_**Rokudo**_

Oh, now the delicious moment was all too _too _close. Now his oh-so-cute-little Chrome would try to find him and then-then-_then…_ he would have his fun. And he would have a delightful show to watch and to savor all of her pain.

He just needed to be patient. He needed to be able to stay quiet and lash out at her already weak and pathetic heart. That was all he needed.

Patience.

_**Hibari**_

_Christ. _It was getting dark, and Kyoya was still not able to find her.

He jogged around for a while before the street lamps turned on. He had checked all of her usual places and he still didn't find her. He was getting-what was that herbivorous feeling called again? - Worried.

Hibird flew to him and settled in his hair. For once, Kyoya did not let Hibird sleep in his hair. He hurriedly took Hibird out of his hair and ordered, "Hibird. Find the girl and find the girl NOW. Go!" Hibird took flight and flew away. Kyoya heard a distant rumble of thunder and saw the clouds gathering.

He paid no attention to that.

He looked around, thought about the locations she would be, and started towards Kokuyo Land.

_**Dokuro**_

She ran towards the park, ignoring the first drops of icy rain plunking on her arms. By using Cloud Person's technique to find people by using flames, she found Mukuro-sama.

She panted and sprinted the last few minutes and stopped when she saw the back of his body. He was standing under an umbrella, his back turned to her.

"_Mukuro-sama._" She breathed. He turned towards her. He smiled mysteriously.

"Kufufufu. My cute Chrome." The rain was pouring now, soaking Chrome to the skin. But she didn't care.

"Mukuro-sama, I think I have something to give to you." She reached inside her bag and gave him back his trident. He accepted it graciously, nodding.

"Thank you Chrome. Now get out of my sight." She blinked. What?

"Did you not hear me? Go away." Her head spun. What was he saying?

"M-Mukuro-sama? I-I-"

"I need to go now. I don't have time for you." He turned and started walking away. _No!_ She screamed in her mind. _You can't leave me again! I love you!_

"Mukuro-sama! Wait!" He sighed and turned his head. "Chrome, you have nothing to say. I have nothing to say. I'm out of Vindice. I'm free. And I'm going."

Her head pounded. "I-I do have something to say." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Kufufufu. Really?" Blood was roaring in her ears. _Say it. Say it! Tell him I love him!_

"I-I love you Mukuro-sama!" He paused. A spark of hope lit in her heart. He loved her too. She knew it. Why else would he save her?

"Oh, Chrome. Kufufufu. You are too naïve. I hated you from the start." She froze. He continued with a smirk on his angelic face. "You were weak, and pathetic. You and your 'Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama' made me _sick._" He chuckled again.

"I-then why did you save me?" She blurted. "You love me too Mukuro-sama, I know it!" She said, desperately searching his face for a hint of the old Mukuro-sama.

"Oh, Chrome. I saved you because I wanted to use you. So I could get out of Vindice every now and then. It was too boring in there." Her blood ran cold. "All of that was an act. I never cared. It was only to get out of Vindice."

He turned and walked away. She sank to her knees, rain pouring down on her. She was cold. Tears mixed with the rain. Her breaths came out in gasps as she clutched her chest.

And she decided she didn't care for the world anymore.

The world was a cold, dark place. Like how she was feeling. So she lay down on the street and closed her eyes. She just didn't care anymore.

The rain continued to pound on her.

_**Rokudo**_

Oh, that was satisfying. He walked away, and didn't even offer her the umbrella. That felt good. It was like an itch. He waited for so long, and when he finally did it, it felt a thousand times better.

His eye glinted. Oh, patience was rewarding. He smiled and laughed.

"Kufufufu. Oya, Oya, that skylark is going to have his hands full."

_**Hibird**_

Hibari is worried. He is worried for the other she-herbivore and is trying to find her. Hibird flies through the air, trying to look for the she-herbivore. As he flies, the Wet begins to fall. He settles on a Light Tree on the side of the Great Flat Rock.

He looks at the herbivore's rock nests and wonders where the she-herbivore can be. He spots a mound on the ground. He flies towards it. Hibird is shocked.

It is the She-herbivore.

Chirping in alarm, he tugs on her hair. She doesn't move. He snuggles at her neck, and is shocked by the coldness. Hibird ruffles his feathers uneasily.

Should he go to Hibari, or should he try to wake her up? Hibird is unsure. Then it clicks.

The Wet is making the she-herbivore hibernate. He must get the she-herbivore dry. And with that thought, he soars into the Dark Up and starts looking for Hibari.

_**Hibari**_

He gritted his teeth. Now the Tsunayoshi herbivore was notified, everyone was looking for her. But no one found her. They were going to call it off soon due to the rain.

He growled. What pathetic weaklings.

"Hibari! Hibari!" He looked to see Hibird. The bird collided with his face. "Hibari, Hibari!" He tugged on his hair and flew off in a direction. Kyoya was confused. Then it dawned on him.

He had found Chrome.

He raced after Hibird and nearly stumbled over a mound of trash on the sidewalk of the park. He mumbled a curse and made a mental note to find out who dumped the trash in the middle of the sidewalk and bite him to death. Then he paused. The mound didn't look like garbage. His heart pounded when he looked at the mound closely.

"_Chrome."_ He whispered and quickly picked her up. She was cold. He hugged her desperately, trying to keep her warm.

He raced back to his apartment. She was soaked to the skin. He heard her mumble a little and rummaged for towels. He quickly rubbed her dry and peeled off her Nami Chuu uniform, leaving her in her flimsy white dress. It reminded him of the first time they met in Kokuyo.

He ignored it, and started rubbing her dry. When she was dry enough, he slid an old t-shirt on her. It was so big it went down to her knees. Kyoya opened her mouth and fed her a spoon of medicine. Then he changed into dry clothes and Kyoya put her in his futon.

Then he settled down next to her and went to sleep hugging her.

_**Dokuro**_

It was warm.

She snuggled into the warmth, allowing it to seep into her. She hoped that the warmth she was feeling now would burn away the pain. But as she was reminded of that, the pain came back and hit her so hard she whimpered.

She squeezed her eyes shut, flinching at the stabs of pain in her heart. She felt dizzy. Then she suddenly felt something at her waist pull her closer to the warmth.

Her eyes popped open. The thing around her waist was an arm. She sat up calmly and turned to see Cloud Person's sleeping face. She stood up, gathered her clothes, and started to walk out of the apartment. Then she paused a little when she saw one of Cloud Person's shirts on the couch. It had a rip on it.

She picked it up and bit her lip. Then she went through his closet, looking for thread and a needle. She then sewed the ripped cloth together and then just to make him happy, sewed on the Nami Chuu logo on it.

After she finished, she stood up slowly. She didn't know what to do. She felt nothing. She walked slowly outside, hating the sunshine and the others' happiness. It was as if they were celebrating her grief. She felt her grief give way to anger. How could he?

How could her beloved Mukuro-sama do this to her? And how could these people celebrate while she felt as if her heart was run over by a truck?

She gripped her ring tightly. At least she still had this. She was stupid enough to give Mukuro-sama her trident. When she was reminded of Mukuro her anger fizzled out. She walked slowly to Nami Chuu and stood in the disciplinary room.

It was empty.

Of course. No one would want her. She was alone. Her heart pounded wildly. _How could he? How could he? How could he have done this to her? Howhowhowhowhowhowhowhow?_

She grabbed one of Cloud Person's pencil filled cups and she threw it against the wall. It crashed and the pencils scattered over the floor. Chrome then put her hands on one of his neatly stacked papers and tipped them over, the papers spilling on the floor.

She picked up a picture and smashed it against the floor, ignoring the cuts on her hands and wrists. She slowly demolished the room until the room was a mess of broken glass, scattered papers, spilled utensils, and tipped over furniture.

She slowly walked up to the window.

"How could you have left me?" She whispered, her breath fogging up the glass. She stared at her arms. Blood was dripping off it, staining Cloud Person's floor. She looked round. The room was a mess. Cloud Person would have a fit.

But she didn't care anymore, did she?

Mukuro showed her that there was nothing in the world to care about. She sank to her knees. She felt dizzy again. Maybe it was from the loss of Mukuro? Or the loss of blood? He eye was blurred. She saw the door open, even if it was a bit fuzzy.

"Herbivore, what the hell have you done?" She tried to see clearly. She was so tired. Her eyes wouldn't focus.

"Threw things." She mumbled. "I can see that. Don't you dare fall asleep, I still need to discipline you. You also need to see that herbivore bitten to death, you hear me? " She was being shaken by the shoulder by someone. She nodded.

"Say that you understand." She licked her lips. "Understand." She murmured.

"Good." Then she blacked out.

_**Rokudo**_

He yawned. He wanted to see her hurt herself already. But the last episode wasn't fun enough he decided. He wanted to see more. He yawned loudly.

And chuckled. It was about time to start his attack on the Vongola.

_**Hibari**_

He woke up to see her missing. He panicked for a split second before calming down. She was fine. She probably freaked out when she saw him sleeping next to her. He would find her, then explain to her what happened.

But now, it was time for him to go to work.

He stood up and saw that his shirt was fixed, along with the Nami Chuu logo sewn on it. He smiled. He quickly put it on and set to Nami Chuu. But when he opened the door, the room was a mess, and Chrome was slumped against the wall, both her arms bloodied and mangled. He ran over to her.

"Herbivore, what the hell have you done?" She looked up at him blearily.

"Threw things." He twitched. What else?

"I can see that. Don't you dare fall asleep, I still need to discipline you. You also need to see that herbivore bitten to death, you hear me? " She nodded slowly. "Say that you understand."

She licked her lips before rasping, "Understand." He nodded. "Good." And then she fainted.

He carried her to the nurse's office and bandaged her arms. He needed to talk to her when she woke up.

_**Dokuro**_

She opened her eye. Chrome looked around blearily. She blinked to clear her vision and felt something cold on her forehead. She felt the wet cloth and looked around. She was lying on a couch in the disciplinary room.

"Herbivore." She sat up quickly and looked at Cloud Person. His blazer slid off of her. "Why are you so stupid?" She saw him in his uniform, the white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was the one she fixed. But even the fact that he wore it didn't cheer her up. He was leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know." She said quietly. She looked away, and her gaze settled on her hands.

"How can you not know? Nobody knows you better than you know yourself." He said. She smiled a little.

"How simple." She whispered. "I wish that I could be like you." He scoffed. She could imagine his small smirk on his face. "You wish, but you don't try. That's why you're an herbivore."

She shook her head slightly. "It's not that I don't try. It's that I don't care anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" He said stiffly. "I wish I could be a leaf." She mumbled. Chrome sensed his confusion.

"I wish that I could be a leaf and float away, not a care in the world. I wish I could be a bird and fly through the clouds, being free. I wish I could be the mist and just… fade away." There was a moment of silence.

Then he strode over to her and yanked her chin up, causing her to look in his eyes. They were glaring, angry, the darkest black of the night. Her eyes slid away.

"What did you say?" She didn't answer. "Look at me, dammit." Her eyes slowly slid back to look at his but she pulled her face out of his hand. Chrome scooted back a little, feeling intimidated by their position. He was practically on top of her.

He observed her for a minute. "Why? How much does he mean to you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. She looked away again.

"He was my life." She told him softly.

He slowly straightened up. And nodded. And left.

_**Rokudo**_

He stood and stretched his arms. He finally had a plan. He would start with Chrome, and then while the other guardians were frantic, he would cut them down one by one.

"Kufufufu. Oya, oya, won't revenge be sweet?" He said happily to the darkness.

"Yes Mukuro-san! Of course!" Ken barked. He yelped when a yoyo smacked him in the head before it recoiled back to its owner. He glared.

"Quiet, Ken." Chikusa ordered, the yoyo safely back in his hand. He adjusted his beanie and glasses before throwing the yoyo again, yanking it back just in time to stop it from hitting Ken in the face, but close enough to make Ken flinch.

"Oi, Kakii-pii! Quit it! I-" A pillow flopped into his face. He scowled.

"Ken! Quiet!" M.M ordered, tossing her red hair back, a hand on her hips. Ken whimpered and shut up. "Good boy."

Then she turned to Mukuro. "Mukuro-chan, what are we doing first?" She asked sweetly. He smirked. "Kufufufu. Let's start with Chrome shall we?" He asked. She nodded. "I've always hated that ugly girl."

"Ken. Chikusa. You lure our cute little Skylark and I'll get Chrome. M.M, you know what to do." Everyone nodded and Ken barked excitedly. He grinned and his red eye glinted, the number spinning rapidly.

"Kufufufufufu…"

_**Hibari**_

He stood on the roof, staring over the city. Of course. He should've known. He should've known that even after Mukuro, she would still love him.

But it hurt. And hurt was not something that Kyoya was used to. Hibird came and settled in his hair.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no…" Hibird chirped sadly. He understood how Kyoya felt. He sighed. It was time for him to not care anymore and to become the old Kyoya again. The carnivorous Kyoya. Suddenly he felt a murderous aura.

In fact, two to be precise.

He whipped his tonfas out and spun around and saw two herbivores. One was the glasses herbivore and the other the annoying herbivore that never shut up.

"Hello, ducky! How's it goin'?" The blondie jeered. _Pathetic._ Kyoya thought. _Was that the best he could come up with?_

"It's 'Skylark'. " Kyoya answered calmly. He stood ready. "Why are you here on my territory?" He demanded. The blonde laughed. The other stood there silently.

"Oh, come and get us!" The blonde sang. The quiet one leaped away. "Wait up!" The loud one yelled and went after him. Kyoya raced after them.

"Dumb blonde." He muttered.

_**Dokuro**_

She stood up, the books she was rearranging for Cloud Person's bookshelf scattering on the floor. "M-Mukuro-s-sama?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I needed to take it out on someone." He said softly. "Will you forgive me?" Her breath quickened as her heart gave a painful lurch. "I-"

"I'll understand if you don't." He murmured, looking at her. "What I did was unforgivable." He continued. He took a step closer. And another. And another. He kept sliding forward till he was close enough to touch her.

He wrapped his arms gently around her and she melted into his arms. "Mukuro-sama." She mumbled. "I forgive you." He smirked into her shoulder.

"Pathetic weak girl." She blinked and pain lashed on her neck and blackness overwhelmed her.

_**Mukuro**_

He laughed as Chrome flopped onto the floor. While he was hugging her, M.M sneaked up behind and hit her nerve joint so she blacked out.

"Kufufufufu. Well done, M.M." She fluttered her eyelids and giggled. "Now, now, now. Let's start the annihilation of that filthy mafia." M.M smirked with him.

"What are you waiting for, slowpoke?" She said playfully. He laughed and picked Chrome off the floor.

"Oh, the climax is always the greatest. Don't you think?"

_**Hibari**_

He stood over the two bloodied figures on the ground. Amazingly, the dumb blonde _still _wouldn't shut up. Kyoya wondered whether or not he should've hit him harder.

"Ha-hack! You think you've-hah-o-won?" He said, coughing up blood. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I very much think so, dumb herbivores." He said. He yawned and put away his tonfas. "Well you haven't! You're exactly where we want you to be." The blonde continued, looking up defiantly at him. Kyoya sighed. Yup. He should have hit him harder.

"I am leaving for if I stay any longer your dumbness might rub off on me." Kyoya declared and turned and started walking.

"Hah! Think again when you find your precious person gone!" He yelled. Kyoya stopped. And turned. The blonde sneered.

"You haven't won." Kyoya gripped his tonfas tightly. "We've just gotten back your precious little herbivore. Well, she used to be ours." Kyoya slammed his tonfa into the idiot's head and the idiot fainted.

Kyoya raced back to the school and threw open the door.

"Shit."

She was gone.

_**Dokuro**_

Pain.

That was the first thing she felt when she woke up. She moaned and tried to rub her neck. She blinked when she felt metal. Her head snapped up at the voice.

"Well, lookie here, if it isn't Mukuro-chan's precious little girl." M.M smirked. Chrome didn't answer, but felt the metal collar have a chain. She slowly looked round to see it chained to the floor.

"You're so easy to toy with. Mukuro-chan has now gotten you not once, but _twice_. _In a row. _How pathetic can you get?" She shook her red hair back and laughed. "Of course, since Mukuro-chan is so nice, he gave me a mission." She crouched down so she was face to face with Chrome.

"And you know what that mission is?" She whispered. Chrome shook her head. M.M sneered.

"I get to do whatever I want." She shook her hair back and laughed aloud. Chrome shrank back, afraid. M.M glared at her, her eyes glinting.

"_Whatever I want."_

_**Mukuro**_

He laughed when he heard her scream. How pathetic. M.M didn't even start yet. She was just toying with her. He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Kufufufu. I'd better stop her before M.M goes too far." He stood up and slipped into the room where Chrome and M.M were. He heard M.M screaming at Chrome

"- and you pathetic-" A slap in Chrome's face. "Weak-" a punch to the stomach. "Gahh!"

"Little-" A kick on the a wound. "Ugh!"

"BITCH!" Shrieked M.M. She finished with a blow on Chrome's head, causing her head to snap back and Chrome to collapse backwards.

"Kufufufu. M.M, don't go overboard or my plan will fail." He said quietly, laughing at Chrome. She looked weakly up at Mukuro. "M-Mukuro-s-sama…" She whispered. And her head lolled back and she lost consciousness.

"Kufufufufu. M.M, wake her up, won't you? We still have a mission." M.M pursed her lips scornfully and scowled. Nevertheless, she dutifully went to Chrome and kicked her awake.

"Come on. Get up. Mukuro-chan needs you to wake up."

Chrome mumbled and looked up at her, confused; her eyes were still bleary. "Mnf?"

M.M yanked her head up by her hair, causing Chrome to squeeze her eyes shut in pain, her hands immediately going up to her hair to release the pressure. The red-haired girl then kicked her in the stomach, making her double over in pain, her eyes watering.

"Kufufufu. Ok M.M. Enough. You've weakened her enough. And you've had your fun. It's time to do the mission." M.M scowled and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Mukuro gestured for her and M.M sighed, walked over to Chrome, and pulled her up by the hair again. Tears leaked out of the corners of Chrome's eyes as she shut them in pain, her hands holding onto M.M's to ease the pain.

Mukuro laughed and walked over to Chrome. He crouched down so he was face-to-face with Chrome.

"Chrome." He said softly. She opened her eyes a little. "I'll take your ring for now, hmm?" He smirked and slid the Vongola ring off her finger. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to get it back. M.M held her hair tightly though.

"M-Mukuro-sa-sama!" She protested. Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu. You won't be needing this, Chrome." With his trident, he slashed her cheek open. She yelped. Then he pulled out a vial and opened Chrome's mouth. He poured the whole vial into her mouth and forced her to swallow it.

"Verde better be right about this bringing out her full potential." Muttered M.M. Mukuro smirked, and his red eye changed, landing on a two, the Realm of the Hungry Ghosts.

Chrome's eye dimmed as Mukuro took control over her mind. Mukuro chortled, his eyes bright with aniticipation.

"Oh, my cute Chrome. You are my sweet, sweet, Chrome. You are going to bring about the destruction of that Mafia."

_**Hibari**_

Kyoya ran to the small herbivore. "Tsunayoshi." The herbivore HIEEEE-ed and whipped around. The white-haired herbivore started yelling too.

"H-H-Hibari-san!" Kyoya ignored it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chrome has been taken." He announced. The herbivore frowned. "What?"

"Two herbivores from the Pineapple herbivore's group came to lure me away. Chrome was taken. Let's go to Kokuyo." He said simply.

"Hibari-san. I'll get the others. You track down Chrome. Um, if that's ok with you?" This part Sawada added it nervously. Kyoya nodded and walked off while Sawada and the white-haired spilt up to look for the others.

_**Dokuro**_

Mukuro-sama was her master. She had only one plan. It was to destroy the Vongola. Mukuro-sama had upgraded her and now she was going to annihilate the other weaklings.

Including the Cloud guardian.

Suddenly Mukuro-sama came in. "Kufufufu. Are you ready, my cute Chrome?" She nodded dully. He smiled. "Why are you not speaking?" he asked.

"I wish to do something." She replied dully. The boy smiled and nodded.

"What do you want to do my sweet Chrome?"

"My wish is to protect Mukuro-sama at all times." She answered monotonously. Mukuro smiled, bent down, and kissed her cheek.

"Permission granted."

_**Rokudo**_

Chrome was under his control. Verde was indeed an impressive baby scientist. As expected of an arcobaleno. M.M was a little impressed about the bringing out her full potential, but was still not satisfied that Verde recommended Mukuro to use it on Chrome.

"I can't believe that you recommended for Mukuro-chan to use her to fulfill his dream! He could have given it to me instead!" M.M ragged and ripped on the genius baby scientist, who did nothing at all.

"I am quite sure I am unbelievably smarter than you and I would prefer to not speak to you at all, in fear of my genius deteriorating however, I cannot live knowing that there are people out here with the brain capacity of a vile and vain animal." He said in that velvet voice of his, flicking a piece of lint away from his lab coat. M.M shrieked and launched herself at him. Verde just pulled out a gun which looked like a blow-dryer and aimed it at M.M. He clicked a button and steam came out at M.M. All of her hair disappeared, including her eyebrows.

She screamed and ran out of the room. Mukuro looked inquiringly at him. Verde smiled and twirled the blow-dryer thingy around. "It shoots out camouflaging ink. It settled in M.M's hair because it was a bright color. I made it especially for the army to make those who stood out more… invisible." He smirked.

Mukuro nodded, impressed. "It'll wear off right?" Verde nodded. "After I don't know, 10-12 hours I suppose. It was a prototype."

He sighed happily. The purple-haired boy laid back, closing his eyes.

"Finding you was a challenge and getting you to give it to me was expensive, but it was worth every single penny." Mukuro said. Verde nodded and checked his watch.

"I am afraid I must leave. I have more theories and experiments to conduct. If you will, excuse me, I cannot stand being in this place where there are too little calculators and more… grunt workers."

At the 'calculators', Verde looked at Mukuro approvingly but at the 'grunt workers' he glanced at Ken, who was drooling all over the floor. He looked disgusted at the sight and then he nodded to Mukuro.

"Good day." He turned and left. Mukuro sighed, and snuggled on to the couch to sleep. He was just falling asleep when he heard the door burst open.

"Where's my herbivore?" Mukuro opened an eye.

"Kufufufu… Finally. Took you a while, Kyoya-kun." Mukuro smirked.

_**Hibari**_

That annoying pineapple herbivore. He was just toying with him. Kyoya snarled.

"Where is my herbivore?" He repeated. He hated repeating himself. Mukuro laughed. "Oya, oya, so impatient Kyoya-kun. Did you know that patience is rewarding?" Kyoya growled and lunged. But he was stopped by another trident.

"Kufufufu. Meet my new bodyguard." Mukuro laughed. Kyoya's eyes widened. It was Chrome. With a soft grunt, she sent Kyoya flying back. He fell onto the ground and he did a back roll and got up.

"Ch-Chrome?" Crap. He was sounding like an herbivore. She didn't answer. He studied her. Her eyes were strangely glazed over…. And there was a scar on her cheek…and it clicked. Mind-control.

"I'll fucking bite you to death herbivore!" He snarled and lunged at Mukuro again. Chrome again jumped in front to intercept it. "!"

He jumped back when Chrome slashed her trident at him. "Oi. Herbivore. How long are you going to stop being a coward and face me?" The pineapple herbivore shrugged. "Who knows?"

Kyoya hissed again and tried to get to him, but had to avoid another attack by Chrome. Chrome pushed on, slicing the air, making it harder for Kyoya to dodge without having to hurt her. He swung his arm up to block an attack, and tried to block another, seeing through the trick too late. Chrome's trident stabbed his arm while he tried to block the second attack too late.

Kyoya jumped back, pulling his arm back. Blood dripped to the floor with a soft splash. He hissed inwardly.

"Kufufu. Of course you'd get hurt. That is why the Vongola are weak. It's because they look out for others and not for themselves." Mukuro said carelessly, flicking his hair back in that annoying herbivorous way of his.

Kyoya bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Good. This is just my type of fight." And he launched himself at Chrome. Mukuro looked slightly surprised at his sudden change of mind.

He swung his tonfas at Chrome, but she ducked and stabbed upwards. He blocked it once again and let Roll loose. She jumped backwards and disappeared into mist. The pineapple herbivore laughed aloud.

"I got a little gift from Verde. It helped bring out Chrome's full potential." Kyoya blinked. Crap. If it brought out her full potential then… He cursed when he felt a sting on his cheek.

He sprang backwards and he saw a trident fading away. Kyoya thought hard, trying to think of how to get past Chrome without hurting her. He ignored his wounded arm, which was becoming more and more painful. He wished for the Tsunayoshi herbivore to come with his herbivorous friends, ignoring the hurting stabs at his pride.

Suddenly, he heard a roar from outside. Everyone in the room turned to look. Kyoya had never felt this much relief when he saw the Sawada herbivore with his herbivore friends.

"Mukuro." Sawada said, his forehead and hands alight. "It's time to end this." Mukuro grinned.

"Come and get it!" He sang, and banged his trident against the floor. Something that looked like a thin film of smoky glass rose in front of Tsunayoshi's gang. The baseball herbivore swung his flame-covered blade at the film. Nothing happened, excluding the idiot flying backwards.

Kyoya whipped around to stare at the pineapple herbivore. "Kufufufu. Another courtesy of Verde. And…" He clapped his hands and the redhead, the loud idiot and the quiet herbivore all rose up in the smoky-filmy-whatever the hell it was cage with the herbivores.

Tsunayoshi sank into a stance along with the bomber boy and the katana herbivore, their backs against each other. Kyoya's so-called hope vanished. He growled. Never trust an herbivore to get your back. Hell, they didn't even bring the whole gang. He heard hissing and ducked, the top of his head barely escaping Chrome's trident.

"Damn."

_**Dokuro**_

Everything was blurry. It was like a mist covered her eyes. Also, everything was hazy. She was floating, floating, floating…. Fighting Cloud Person. She blinked. Cloud Person?

She tried to stop herself, but her body kept going. She started to panic. "What's wrong?" Mukuro asked her sweetly in her mind. Once he asked her, the haze settled over again, and she was flying again without a care in the world.

_**Rokudo**_

He frowned. Chrome woke up for a split second. That was dangerous. After bringing out her full potential, she was about the same level as him. Then she could come after him _with _Kyoya. And that would probably be the end, for now both of them were at about the same level as him, and they were both coming at him at the same time.

It was about time to join the battle.

_**Hibari**_

He was concentrating on trying to knock out Chrome by hitting her nerve joints at the neck, but she was dodging everything. Well, at least she was backing up.

Suddenly, Mukuro came out of nowhere and swung his trident at him. He prevented it from hitting him just in time, but Chrome's trident came out of nowhere and he twisted his torso, and the trident grazed his chest.

He threw Roll at them and they scattered. He jumped backwards and put a hand on the graze. It had opened up his Nami chuu uniform. He growled. His beloved Nami Chuu uniform had ripped. The one Chrome had fixed.

It was all Mukuro's fault. First Chrome, then the destruction of the Disciplinary Room, then Chrome again, then the shirt Chrome had fixed without him asking.

"Pineapple." He snarled. Mukuro gave a laugh with an innocent smile. "Yes, Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya hissed and held out his Cloud Bracelet, which changed into a modified version of his school uniform, and upgraded tonfas.

He swung his tonfas and the chains extended throughout the room. The pineapple herbivore and Chrome shuffled back. Kyoya advanced and threw miniature Rolls at them, swinging against the Rolls and sending them flying at them. They started to pant now, tired from blocking the chains and the mini Rolls.

He kept going, ignoring his stamina loss, ignoring all the lessons that Bucking Horse had taught him, ignoring the pain in his arm, ignoring the fighting in the cage, ignoring….everything.

Except the rage inside him.

_**Dokuro**_

The chains and the little spike balls were coming slower at her, but they flew full-speed at Mukuro-sama.

"Mukuro-sama." She said her face expressionless. She ran towards Mukuro-sama, who was starting to tire. She stood in front of him and blocked the oncoming chains and balls.

They slowed down. Mukuro-sama smirked and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her movements. She was slightly surprised. "Mukuro-sama?" The attacks were about to hit her.

"Kufufufu." The chains stopped before they could hit her and the balls dissipated into flame. Mukuro-sama pushed forward, using her as a shield. Cloud Person stopped throwing the chains and balls. Once they were close enough, Mukuro-sama murmured in her ear, "Once I distract him, you get him, my cute Chrome."

Chrome nodded, and Mukuro-sama threw her aside and leaped at Cloud Person. The enemy raised a tonfa to block the trident. Mukuro chuckled, putting his face close to Cloud Person's. Cloud Person snarled.

Mukruo-sama chuckled, and his red eye spun. It settled to the Fourth Realm. Cloud Person's eyes widened as Mukuro-sama's fighting ability stepped up, forcing him backwards. Mukuro-sama laughed openly.

"Kufufufufu!" Too late, Cloud Person saw Chrome. Chrome swung her trident down and Kyoya stumbled backwards, clutching his chest. His chest was bleeding heavily. Chrome blinked.

Blood. How….

"Cl-Cloud Person?"

_**Rokudo**_

Shit. Chrome woke up. He didn't care though. He had dispatched one. He faced Chrome. The girl was staring at the kneeling Kyoya.

She dropped her trident and ran full-speed at Kyoya. "Cloud Person!" The trident clattered on the ground before dissipating into mist.

"Kufufufu." He chuckled, and swiped the air with his trident, his red eye glowing. It changed to a three, the Realm of Beasts. Snakes appeared and surrounded her. Her eye widened.

The snakes lunged at her and she dodged to the side to avoid a viper. She landed awkwardly, still watching Kyoya from the corner of her eye. A cobra raised itself in front of her. She twisted her head as it sprang at her, its teeth missing her head by an inch.

"M-Mukuro-sama!" She cried, scrambling backwards. She yelped as a snake bit her hand. She flailed and the snake was thrown away. Mukuro inwardly sighed. It was a non-poisonous snake.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled, clambering away from the snakes. Mukuro laughed openly at her ignorance. "I hate the mafia." He said, his ruby eye glinting and his blue eye sparkling darkly.

"But why? The Vongola have done nothing to you! Its-" She cried out when a snake entangled itself into her legs, causing her to fall over. Mukuro was getting annoyed. "They have. They are part of the filthy mafia, the mafia which hurt me, and Ken, and Chikusa, and killed many of the others!" His voice rose.

"And I was hoping, waiting that they would see the damage that they were doing to us!" He felt furious. Of course she wouldn't understand. He leaped forward, waving the snakes away, they slithered away to watch his fight in a corner.

He slashed his trident. She stumbled backwards. Mukuro was infuriated. "Use your trident to fight, you pathetic little girl, summon it so I can fight you properly." He snarled. She shook her head quickly.

"I'm not going to fight you!" He twitched. And smirked.

"Kufufufu. Let's see then, shall we?"

_***Owari***_

_** Ok, this was supposed to be a one-shot dedicated to WeareMadland for getting the torture question right. But since the fight dragged on too long and I just loved adding too many details I felt that you guys wouldn't stick to read it. So I think that this will have only about 2 chappies. OK? XD anyhoooooooooooo thank you in advance for those who will review! XD so PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE WITH CHOCOBERRY MILK ON TOP! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn or any of the Characters inside of it.**_

_**Dedicated to WeareMadland =) **_

_**Congrats on getting it right!**_

_**Dokuro**_

She was shocked.

Mukuro-sama was furious and hurting inside, even though he wouldn't admit it. "Mukuro-sama!" She shouted. She tumbled backwards, landing flat on her back.

A trident stabbed the floorboard next to her ear. She flinched. "Kufufufu." He put his face close to hers. "Why don't you summon that trident of yours now, hmm?" There was a hissing and Mukuro-sama turned quickly, blocking something flying at his head.

CLANG!

Chrome stared at the thing. It was a tonfa.

"Herbivore. Don't you dare underestimate me."

Chrome whipped her head around. Her heart sank. Cloud Person was trying to help her, even though he was really hurt. He was on the floor, blood seeping through his uniform. Cloud Person was on his belly, his left hand still holding a tonfa, his right clutching his chest.

"Kufufu. Kyoya-kun, why don't you sit still for now?" Mukuro-sama smirked. "You can't even stand up right now." Chrome furrowed her brows. She was not going to let anyone hurt Cloud Person.

She pushed Mukuro off her.

"Mukuro-san." She twirled her hands and a trident formed. "No more. No more hurting people, Mukuro-san." He laughed.

"Kufufufu! Finally, you get a backbone. Let's see what'll happen, shall we?" His red eye spun. He dashed forward, his eye finally settling into one of the paths of hell.

Chrome jumped backwards, enveloping herself in mist. She materialized behind Mukuro, swinging her left leg into the side of his head. He disappeared in mist. Mukuro appeared next to her, grabbing her trident, which then turned into a viper, twisting itself around his arm and opening its fangs, leaning back to strike.

"Illusion." He said clearly. The snake vanished. He ducked down when Chrome stabbed the air, just missing Mukuro's head. She ran towards Cloud Person, Mukuro still looking around for her.

Cloud Person stared at her and opened his mouth to say something. She gasped as an anaconda wrapped itself around her right ankle and dragged her backwards. She clawed at the floor desperately, trying to stop herself from reaching Mukuro.

He grabbed her by the collar and threw her against the wall. She was slammed into the wall, and he lifted her above the floor, her feet not reaching the floor. Her collar was choking her.

"You don't know how I felt." He spit in her face. At the corner of her eye, she saw Cloud Person struggle to get up. She willed him not to.

"Me and Ken and Chikusa, being tortured every single day, waiting and hoping for help to come!" He slammed her into the wall again. "Ugh!"

"We were tortured, every single day, watching at least one of our friends die!" He kneed her in the stomach. She hacked up blood. Cloud Person scrabbled for his box weapon.

She prayed for him to not do anything stupid, because he was already heavily injured.

"I was operated on, operated on so many times, and they ignored my yells of pain!" Mukuro was going into the past, his eyes not staring at her furiously, but glaring, hurt and tormented eyes looking into his past. "They wanted to be known as the best. Oh, how many times have I dreamed to bring down the filthy mafia with this cursed eye given to me by them?"

"But, Boss and his friends would nev-"

He slapped her. Her eyes watered. Mukuro continued.

"And at what cost was this eye for? My childhood. And I was indebted to them wasn't I?" His voice was becoming softer, more sadistic, reaching the conclusion of his story.

"So I paid them back. And I intend to return the debt to every single mafia, to wash the world of goodness and watch as the very streets they roamed run red with their blood." His eyes glinted, and he raised his trident. Chrome shut her eyes.

"Herbivore!" Cloud Person shouted. He tried desperately to get up. The fight in the background faded.

And Mukuro stabbed his trident into Chrome's chest.

_**Rokudo**_

That girl was a burden. Sure, she was a good fighter, but she was too much like the weak mafia, watching out for only the others, which was the cause of her downfall. He stepped backwards, dropping the body onto the floor with a thump.

He turned to the cage, where M.M, Chikusa, and Ken were all on the floor. The tenth boss was staring in disbelief at Chrome's body on the floor. The flame on his head died out. His eyes were wide. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees.

The silver boy and the tall one both couldn't take their eyes off the crumpled body on the floor. Mukuro started laughing, and once he started, he couldn't stop.

_**Hibari**_

Kyoya stared. "Ch-Chrome?" This was impossible. This wasn't real. Of course not. This was not the Chrome that he knew. The body lying awkwardly on the floor, the wide-open eye that was staring sightlessly at the ceiling was not real.

This.

Was.

Not.

Real.

"Ugh." He struggled to get up, to murder that piece of filth, until he was only a mound of-

"Kufufu. I don't think so Kyoya." He laughed. "But I'll have to wait. I need to take care of your little friends first." He turned to the Sawada herbivore. He banged the floor and the film disappeared.

Tsunayoshi stepped out, his flame starting to burn again. The silver haired activated his storm belt, donning goggles and dozens of dynamites. The other triggered his rain necklace, his samurai outfit on and two swords ready.

All of them looked solemn, occasionally glancing at Chrome's fallen body every now and then. Tsunayoshi's face was streaked with tears, but his face was livid, ready to tear the pineapple herbivore into pieces.

"Kufufu." Mukuro snapped his fingers. A huge explosion started, and the ceiling cracked. Suddenly, the room was filled with lotuses. The three of them looked around, balancing themselves on the balls of their feet, preparing themselves for an attack.

Mukuro laughed as the lotuses bloomed and soon the three of them were soon trapped inside a dome of lotuses and lotus vines. Mukuro chuckled again and went up close. "Better get out soon. These Lotuses are poisonous and if you inhale too much of their pollen, then you'll go crazy."

"Oh, right, except for the Tenth boss Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro added, and Sawada said nothing. "Since it'll recognize your DNA, it'll just make you lose consciousness. Isn't that great? When you wake up your two precious friends will be dead and I'll take over your vulnerable mind." Mukuro sighed happily.

"I have to thank Chrome though, for luring the Tenth boss here. After all, how can I bring down the mafia without conquering the heir to the strongest mafia group in the world? Then I can use Tsunayoshi to bring down the allies, then the enemies, then everyone. Oh, revenge _is _sweet." Mukuro added.

Suddenly bangs filled the room. Mukuro looked at the red grazes on his arms. The baby was standing there, his gun smoking. "I will not fail the ninth and let his grandson die." Mukuro looked slightly stunned.

"Ahaha. I don't think so, Reborn." A weird looking baby with green hair popped up. "Mukuro, it seems it was good to stay here and watch how my experiments were doing. And now, I can finally get back at my arch-enemy."

The green baby held up a remote and pushed a button. A huge robot thingy flew into the room and started sprinkling weird glitter stuff onto the baby.

The baby stiffened before collapsing. The robot picked it up and put the baby into a cage. Kyoya's heart sank. So this was it.

Mukuro turned to him, but the Lotus cage exploded into storm flames. The bomber boy walked out, his cigarette smoking, looking very pleased with himself. "Ha. Mukuro, it'll take more than that, you bastard."

Kyoya smirked. Of course. The storm wouldn't let them go down as easily. Mukuro shrugged. "It was worth a try. Besides, I thought it looked pretty. I didn't think it was useful anyway." The bomber boy twitched, and launched himself at Mukuro yelling his head off.

The katana herbivore caught him. "Calm down Gokudera." Another glance at Chrome. He shifted uneasily but turned back to the silver-haired boy. "Good job, by the way."

Kyoya was getting tired. The blood loss was getting to him. He had slowed the blood flowing down, but he was still weak.

"Mukuro." Tsunayoshi said sternly. "You'll regret doing this to Chrome." He lit up his hands and flew at Mukuro. Suddenly, the dumb blonde popped up and crashed his head against Tsunayoshi's. Tsunayoshi fell backwards, his head bleeding.

"Ahahaha! You thought it was that easy?" He guffawed. Tsunayoshi glared, his orange eyes burning. The katana herbivore stepped up. "I'll take you on." He said, being serious for once.

Kyoya struggled to stand. He propped himself up with a tonfa. "Don't forget me, you idiot herbivores." Mukuro remained composed. "Oh well. I guess I'll take care of you Kyoya." He yawned. He noticed the blood on his weapon and looked disgusted.

He shook his weapon, and blood splattered onto the floor. Chrome's blood. Kyoya couldn't bear it, so he watched the enemy herbivores.

It was startling. All of them, on the floor moments ago, were completely healed. The pineapple herbivore noticed him looking. "Kufufufu. Oya, oya, what's with that look, Kyoya-kun?" Kyoya growled.

"Well, you see, those on the floor were all dummies. You didn't think that my crew would be defeated so easily, would you?" The skylark strained himself to stand up.

Suddenly, the Tsunayoshi herbivore was beside him, having moved over by using his flames. He propped Kyoya up. Kyoya turned away, practically feeling his pride burn down into nothing. He hated being this pathetic.

Tsunayoshi materialized back in between the other two. The katana boy opened Kyoya's shirt.

"Oi, Hang in there, stupid Hibari." Barked the bomber herbivore. Kyoya twitched. The katana herbivore laughed quietly while Tsunayoshi stalled Mukuro.

His blue flame lit up and then he stopped the blood from coming out completely. Then the silver-haired herbivore took out a stick of dynamite and lit it. It flared and he pressed the flame to Kyoya's wound.

Kyoya hissed in pain quietly as the wound was burned shut. "What do we do next?" Yamamoto asked. The bomber boy scoffed. "It's the best we can do for now without any medicine and stiches." He replied, and tugged off his outer shirt, leaving the bomber boy in a black long-sleeve shirt with a skull on fire.

With his teeth he tore his white shirt into strips. He tied them together and bound Kyoya's chest tightly. "There. That's all I can do with my medical training with the perverted old man."

"I could've done better." Kyoya scoffed. A tic appeared on the bomber boy's face. "But it was better than I expected." He continued, turning to look at the pineapple herbivore and Tsunayoshi. Both of them were talking seriously, both ready to fight, both of them waiting for the other to start.

"Che." Gokudera said gruffly, and turned away.

"-can help you bring down those who hurt you. We do not like them and are not like them." Tsunayoshi said. Mukuro threw his head back in laughter and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh dear me. That's what they all say." Mukuro said, his eye spinning numbers. "So, I guess that's it." Once he finished speaking, the other three leaped forward, Tsunayoshi taking on the redhead, Katana herbivore the dumb blonde, and the bomber boy the quiet herbivore.

Mukuro walked slowly towards Kyoya, because he thought that Kyoya was that weak. _Think again, _Kyoya thought savagely, took one last look at Chrome, and let his rage overcome him.

He growled and the two of them fought ruthlessly, violently, ferociously, not backing down. Mukuro was soon covered in cuts, along with Kyoya.

Both of them jumped backwards to get a breath. Kyoya pushed on again. Mukuro was straining to block every strike. Suddenly, Kyoya felt pain blaze though his chest.

"!"

He fell on one knee, clutching his chest. He had gone too far, and the wound had reopened. Mukuro smiled triumphantly and lifted his trident to finish Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes blurred. He couldn't move. He wasn't going to be able to avenge-

CLANG!

Kyoya blinked.

"Mukuro-san." Chrome was standing in front of Kyoya, her trident blocking Mukuro's. She was kneeling in front of Kyoya, both arms splayed out to balance the trident.

"I will defeat you."

_**Dokuro**_

She breathed out in relief. She had gotten up in time to save Cloud Person. She could feel Cloud Person's confusion. She swung her trident, making Mukuro fly backwards.

She turned and smiled softly at Cloud Person. "Are you alright, Cloud Person?"

"I have a name." He mumbled, looking away. "How are you alive?" He asked, still looking away. She grinned and twirled her trident. She faced Mukuro.

"You're not the only one who can do real illusions, Mukuro-san." She said. She ran towards him, and as he was going to block her, she flipped over his head, using the top of his head for help. Her hand was on top of his head and she twisted, her leg landing on the side of his neck.

He crashed into the wall. He whipped around and his eye spun to a four. His fighting sped up, his moves quicker. A mist flame surrounded his right eye. Chrome also accelerated, her moves able to block his attacks perfectly.

"Ooh. Better I see." Mukuro taunted. He did a roundhouse kick and she crossed her arms in front of her stomach, preventing the attack from hitting her. She vanished and appeared behind Mukuro.

She put both of her legs by his head, as a child would sit on their parents' shoulders. Then she pulled backwards, flipping herself over.

She let go before he hit the ground and let his momentum carry him into a full circle and letting him land on his head. He crashed headfirst on to the floor, his full body weight on his head. He lay motionless.

She crouched down next to him, and took off the Vongola Mist Ring. She slipped it on her finger and sighed as she felt power rush through her.

She turned to Cloud Person, and a hand grabbed her ankle. She spun around. Mukuro weakly raised his head. "I… won't… let… them hurt… us any…more…" He mumbled.

She knelt down next to him and supported his head. "It's ok. Mukuro-san, you have a family, so don't throw it away." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Don't throw it away." She repeated. Mukuro smiled. "Who, exactly? Nobody will want an accursed person in their family." She beamed.

"I do. Ken does. Chikusa also. M.M too." She hugged him. "OK? So leave it." She murmured next to his ear.

"Leave the past in the past." She said quietly. Mukuro just closed his eyes. Boss stopped, and the blonde and the others rushed back to Mukuro.

Then others burst in, like Dino-san, then Enma-san and his friends, then some medics, along with some of Boss' acquaintances.

She rushed to Cloud Person. "Cloud Person? Are you ok?" She asked tentatively. He glared. "Yeah, I'm on a vacation right now." She giggled, and his face softened to a smile.

"Hibari-san, the ambulances are outside, and you're going to have to wait because the medics only brought one stretcher." Boss came over. "They didn't think that we'd get this hurt."

"I can walk." Cloud Person said irritably. Chrome nodded and helped Cloud Person get up and walk. "And I can help him." Boss nodded.

"The ambulances are outside. Don't get lost." He said, and turned back to Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and M.M, where they were injured by Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san.

They walked together through the throng of people.

"We're going to heal you, Cloud Person." She assured him. "We'll go back to Namimori Chuu soon." She told him. Hibird flew in and landed in Chrome's hair this time. She laughed.

They walked to the door and out to the hallways where they would get to the ambulances waiting outside. Everything was quiet. Chrome looked at Cloud Person. He turned to look at her.

"What?" She tilted her head, thinking hard.

"I wonder if your chest will look like a quilt once they stitch you up."

_**In The Hospital**_

_**Dokuro**_

"Cloud Person, can I come in?" She asked when she knocked on the hospital door. There was no answer. She opened the door. And smiled.

Cloud Person was sleeping.

Hibird chirped softly from his place in Cloud Person's hair. She sat down next to the bed. Chrome set the fruit basket down.

"I wondered when you'd get here." She smiled, and turned to the bed. He was staring at her, his eyes as clear and bright as ever.

"I thought you were asleep, Cloud Person." He scowled. "I hate it when you call me that. I have a name, you know." He said for the umpteenth time.

She giggled. "But I can't call you anything else. I don't know your first name, and I don't like calling you Hibari-san." She said.

He shrugged. "It's better than Cloud Person, herbivore." She smiled.

"Well, Chrome is a better name than Herbivore too." She laughed at the glare on his face. He turned away. "So what about the Pineapple Herbivore?"

"He's better. He's like my older brother now. He's half the Mist guardian, and I'm the other half." Cloud Person 'Hn'd and crossed his arms.

She winced when she saw his bandages. He saw it, and shrugged. "It would have been worse if you didn't come and help." She nodded, and looked away, feeling guilty that she had to make a real-illusion to escape and faint.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand Mukuro hurting me. That's why I disappeared a while because I couldn't stand it and fainted. And I'm sorry for hurting you." She said, looking down.

He smiled gently. "I changed my mind. You'll be the first omnivore." She blinked and nodded, knowing the importance of his nicknames for people.

"When can I go? I want to go to Nami Chuu." He said, looking around to break the tension. She smiled at his hurry.

"Today." She said. He furrowed his brows. "Then why did you bring the fruit basket, omnivore?" She giggled.

"You're not supposed to be going out but let's go anyway." She said, and opened the window. She faced him.

"Cloud Person?" He smirked, and shrugged on his Nami Chuu uniform.

And followed her out the window.

_**Vongola Famigilia**_

Chrome laughed as she walked along the secluded woods in Namimori with Kyoya. He breathed in the sweet, clean air that wasn't tainted with the smell of disinfectant and disease.

They walked through the woods to get to Nami Chuu. They reached the building and Kyoya vaulted Chrome up into the disciplinary room. He jumped in after her.

The petite girl made green tea while Kyoya went up to the roof and lay down, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Cloud Person." She said, coming up with the green tea. He turned to look at her. She gave him his tea and they both sat in comfortable silence, sipping their tea.

Chrome watched Kyoya out of the corner of her eye. She remembered the conversation with Reborn-san.

_+Flashback+_

_ "Ku." Reborn smirked, pulling his fedora down lower to cover his eyes. She tilted her head curiously. "Ku?"_

_ "You've been talking about Hibari for 10 minutes straight." She furrowed her brows, still not understanding._

_ "…So?" _

_ "Do you like him, or not?" She blinked._

_ "I do." Reborn sighed._

_ "I meant, do you like him in a different way?" She sat there, stumped, thinking hard._

_ "Like when I used to like Mukuro-sama?" She asked. He shook his head._

_ "That was more of an obsession, worshipping him too much." She nodded thoughtfully, half of her mind on the obsession thing._

_ "Um… I… Guess I do." She said finally, blushing a little. She remembered the feeling of feeling so worried and protective about Cloud Person when Mukuro-Sama was hurting people._

_ "Good for you to finally figure it out." He said, and opened the window. Then Reborn tipped it hat goodbye, and jumped out._

_ She sat there, stunned, before running to the window._

_ "S-So what do I do?" She called after him. The wind brought her his words._

_ "Tell him."_

_+End of Flashback+_

She turned away, her stomach churning. He noticed it. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Chrome turned suddenly, and planted her lips on his.

His eyes widened.

Her left eye was squeezed shut, and she sat still like a rock, not knowing what to do. Kyoya smirked into the kiss before kissing back.

She pulled away, her face resembling a beetroot.

He smiled gently. She looked down and played with the hem of her skirt. "I- I think- no, I mean, know-like you Cloud Person." He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. Me too." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "And I have a name." He added, saying it for the- what was it now? Hundredth? Thousandth?-time. She looked up.

He smirked. "It's Kyoya." She smiled.

"Hi Kyoya, nice to meet you. I'm Chrome Dokuro and I love you." She said softly. He grinned before pressing in to kiss her again.

"Better."

_**BONUS**_

Dino burst into the hospital room, his arms full of flowers. "Kyoya! Oh my gosh, I hope that you weren't too hurt by that nasty Mukuro! My student, we have much t-" Dino paused, just noticing that his beloved student wasn't there.

"Kyoya?" He looked around, setting down the flowers. He peered under the bed. "Kyooooooyaaaa…"

He looked into the flower vase. "Kyoya!" he scratched his head. "Aha!" He snapped his fingers, an idea popped into his head.

He opened the window. The wind whistled through Dino'a hair. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "KYOOOOOOYAAAA! WHEREEEEE AREEEEEEE YA-OOOOOOOOOO! YOU'D BETTER COME OUT BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE YOU SLEEP WITH HENRY THE HEDGEHOG!" Dino continued babbling.

"AND I'LL ALSO SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BABY PICTURES THAT SHOW PICTURES OF YOU IN A GIRL'S SWIMSUIT. YOUR MOM SURE LOVES CROSS-DRESSING YOU HUH? YOU ALSO TALK A LOT IN YOUR SLEEP, I REMEMBER YOU TALKING ABOUT BITING CHROME TO DEATH, ALTHOUGH I'M NOT SO SURE IF Y- OH!"

It dawned on Dino.

"LE GASP! KYOYA, YOU LIKE CHROME?" He yelled out, the words bursting from his mouth. He whipped around at someone clearing their throat, and saw Mukuro standing there. "Kufufufu. Something to tease Kyoya with."

He held up a voice recorder, which had clearly recorded everything. Dino desperately lunged at Mukuro to get the recorder. Mukuro jumped away, dancing out of his reach.

"Kufufufu. I can't wait to see the look on Kyoya's face when he finds this _all over the internet._" Dino's eyes widened as Mukuro disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled into the empty room. He sagged. "Kyoya's gonna kill me."

Mukuro skipped away, his eyes glinting with mischief as he put it on and sent it to everyone in the Vongola.

"Kufufufu. Good Luck, Kyoya."

Somewhere in Namimori, on the rooftop…

Kyoya shivered.

_**+Owari+**_

_** So. Finally done. Well, I hope u guys will check out my other work, even though I don't have too much at the moment. School is wicked busy and I like making the new chaps of COMPLICATED FEELINGS long so ppl feel satisfied they've read a lot. Oh, and I'm re-thinking about whether or not to wait a SUPERRRRRRR long time to update COMPLICATED FEELINGS with about 2 or 3 chaps at once in a LONGGGG while, or for you guys to wait for a shorter while and me updating a chap at a time. Well, please let me know! SO. REVIEWS?**_


End file.
